Wolf's Song
by Kaitar4215
Summary: Kiba and his pack are reborn into wolves again. Forced to go to school in England! Kiba meets three british wolves and one of them catches his eye. Will this wolf make his way into Kiba's heart or will Kiba keep dening his feelings? KibaxOC boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Wolf's Rain if i did yaoi would be the answer!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He was beautiful. Never in Kiba's life has he ever felt this way towards anyone, not that he'd admit it though. It's a long story on how Kiba and his pack meets the British wolf Alec Valentine and his family. Well it will explain itself so let's start our story. It begins with Kiba and his pack in high school, yes high school.

"Hey Kiba, why do we have to go to school anyway?", the youngest member of the pack, Toboe, asks before heading in the opposite direction.

Said Alpha doesn't respond for he already answered this question twice before. The reason they have to go to Youth Talent Academy in England, except Toboe who has to go to middle school, is to fit in with people their age. If they didn't some people might get suspicious to see five teens not in school and more suspicious to find they aren't human teens but wolves. If people found that out it wouldn't be good for the pack, so Kiba forced everyone, expect Toboe, to enroll in Youth Talent Academy. Blue would go for the art program, while the rest would go for the athletic programs. They enter a large building with painted walls that have different artistic designs on them, shiny grey tiled floors, and lockers painted for each program. The art program lockers have different designs on them, the music program lockers are painted to look like a keyboard, the athletic program lockers are painted with paintings of sports and so on, and it smells like cinnamon for some odd reason. They reach the main office to get their schedules.

"You four must be the new students", a short nerdy woman at the front desk says cheery. They nod. "Good! Now our academic prodigy Kasey will show you around"

Just as she says that a girl around 15 walks in. She has short brown hair, big gray eyes, and a huge smile.

"Hiya I'm Kasey Brown and you guys are?…", she says with joy.

"I'm Kiba and these are my cousins Tsume, Hige, and Blue", He says pointing to his "cousins". The tanned white haired male, Tsume, scowls, The brunette ,Hige, waves, and the tanned black haired female ,Blue, smiles.

"Ok lets tour the school", She says with glee.

Pushing all of them out the door, she leads them toward the academic wing. They tune her out when she rambles on about the history of the school. Soon Kiba tunes back in when his ears are greeted by music. He looks around, noticing that they are in the musical wing.

"What's that?", Kiba asks cutting Kasey off.

She smiles, "Oh that! That's Alec Valentine and his band Blue Moon. They are the best band at this school, mainly 'cause Alec is musical and vocally gifted. He can play any instrument and sing amazingly"

She quietly leads them to the auditorium and they sit in back row near the double doors .A guy or Alec is standing center stage holding a mic, while bobbing his head to the music. Kiba stares wide eyes at the teen with tanned skin(like Blue's), lilac eyes, black spiky hair with the bangs pushed to one side almost covering his left eye, wearing black skinny jeans with a chain hanging on the side, a kind of tight red v neck, and red high tops. In Kiba's eyes the guy in front of him is breathtaking. He shakes his head trying to get rid of the thought.

_Hey, Hey, You, You_

_I don't like your boyfriend_

_No way, No way _

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, Hey, You, You_

_I could be your boyfriend!_

He was singing his version to Avril Lavigne-Girlfriend. His voice is velvet. Never once does he sing off pitch, always perfect. He closes his eyes picturing something. After about three minutes or so Alec finishes the song and Kasey cheers, getting his attention.

**Alec's POV**

My band finishes one of the songs we will be performing for the Spring Festival. Suddenly I hear a girl clapping and cheering, and I'm thinking this is a closed rehearsal. On the inside, I'm annoyed by the fan girl who doesn't understand the concept of closed rehearsal. On the outside though I manage to hide my annoyance behind my killer smile. I notice four unfamiliar faces sitting next to her. One face in particular, catches most of my attention. A guy around my age with pale but not really pale skin, dark brown curly hair, not dark but deep blue eyes that if you stare into them long enough you'll get lost. He is smokin' hot. Did I forget to mention I'm gay. Not a lot of people know, only my band and my twin sister Chloe but distracted sorry. Anyway back to the hot guy, that's only his illusion. Just like me he's a wolf, a white one at that. Until now, only my lead guitarist Zane, Chloe, and I were the only wolves in the school.

Said white wolf meets my gaze, causing blush to form on my cheeks. Luckily no one notices it. I take a deep breath, force myself to move, and approach them. Kasey, the girl cheering, blushes slightly at me. Yep, definitely a fan girl.

"Yo, I'm Alec. I've never seen you guys around here, so welcome", I greet trying to sound as friendly as possible even with my accent. I extend a hand, hoping someone will shake it.

A girl with the same skin tone as me with wild black hair and blue eyes shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you Alec, and you're a really great singer by the way. I'm Blue and these are my cousins Kiba and Tsume and my boyfriend Hige", she introduces.

Well she seems nice, although I wasn't really listening to the last part. I finally got the hot wolf's name. Kiba. Kiba, it suits him nicely if you think about it. He looks like he's an easy to talk to guy of course looks can be deceiving. Like the Tsume guy next to him, he seems scary in a way. Also the other one ,um, Hige is a little chubbier than his friends, so he must love to eat. Of course that's my perspective of them, might change once I get to know them more.

"So what are you in for?", I ask Kiba. And yes I did make it sound like we're in prison. It's a lame attempt at a joke so don't judge me.

This causes them expect Tsume to laugh. "I'm here for the soccer program", he replies. Wow hot and an athlete I'm liking him more already.

"Cool, but I have to go. My sister needs me to help her in the art room ,but if you guys need anything you can always come to me", I say to the four wolves but mostly to Kiba. He nods as I turn to head toward the art wing. I should probably thank Chloe for giving me an excuse to leave. If I stayed any longer he would of noticed my blush.

**Normal POV**

Kiba sighs. That was a close one for him. He could literally feel his heart beating through his chest. There's something about that red furred wolf that makes Kiba almost speechless. Luckily he was able to calm himself enough to answer Alec's question.

"That's not fair! Already your first day and you guys made friends with Alec Valentine", Kasey pouts, crossing her arms.

"What's the big deal about him, I mean he's not even that good looking", Tsume adds. Kasey glares at him, Kiba does too but no one sees it. "Big deal! Every girl in this school wants him! His sister rules this school with an iron fist and he doesn't just talk to anyone, no matter how nice he seems", Kasey informs them, smacking Tsume upside the head. He growls at her but keeps his cool. She tells them afternoon classes don't start for another hour so they are free to do whatever. She skips away somewhere they really didn't care to find out. They head outside, seeing that's where most of the students are, and goes to get lunch. Kiba follows behind the others but stops. He looks to his right to find Alec leaning against a shady tree. He decides to go talk to him, but for only a moment since he's hungry. He can feel his heartbeat faster but that could be anything, right? Whatever it is it won't stop him from talking to Mr. popularity.

**Alec's POV**

With headphones in my ear and no one near me I completely tune out the world. I bob my head to the song Airplanes by B.O.B and Haley Williams. The cool air hits my face softly as I close my eyes, letting the music take me away. I'm brought back to reality when a somewhat familiar scent comes my way. I open my eyes to find my new crush Kiba coming my way. I'm kind of bipolar with myself right now. On the outside I'm cool and relaxed but on the inside I'm nervous and full of joy. I pull the head phones out my ear and pause the song on my ipod. I smile at him and his face shows curiosity.

"Hey Alec. Um why are you all be yourself over here?", He asks. I shrug.

I never really thought about it before. No ones really asked before so I never had to answer. I'm normally alone when I'm over here just the way things been. People don't come up to me when I'm here. It's like they know its my place to be alone.

"Do you want company then? I could hang out with you", he offers with a warm smile.

I did asks myself that question though. If it was someone else I would probably tell them to get the hell away from me but it's Kiba. I could use this to spend more time with him, to get to know him better and see what he likes in a person. Yes I said person because I don't know if he's gay or not. I hoping so. I nod giving him an okay to stay with me. He smiles and leans against the tree. I glance at him for a moment taking in his relaxed features .

"How about we go eat lunch then come back", I suggest.

"Can my cousins come sit with us?" He asks. I look at him. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked"

He turns and walks away before I can say anything. I follow catching up to him. I glance at him again to see his features changed, now more serious. I sigh. I already know it's going to be hard to get this guy, but he's hot so I'll try. We turn the corner and Kiba's gut is greeted by my sister's foot. Kiba growls angrily at her but she doesn't care. She glares with a scowl on her face. I stand in front of Kiba growling at her.

"Hey new kid! I don't know where your from but around here no one and I mean NO ONE hangs out around my brother's tree!", she yells. I roll my eyes.

"Look I let him, ok. Besides he's… you know", I whisper hinting at the conversation we had earlier. Her eyes widen and her mouth makes an O shape.

Kiba stands up, keeping his cool. I admire that. If my sister did that to me I would totally kick her ass even if she's the alpha of our pack. In truth I'm stronger and faster than her but I never wanted to be an alpha so she took over.

"Sorry about her she's just very protective", I tell him. He looks at me. "I understand, she's the alpha. It's her job", He replies.

" Not really the alpha, but the older sibling thing. She tries her best to make me happy is all", I manage to say before getting lost in his eyes. Sounds cheesy right, but it's true.

He smiles making my cheeks turn red. I try my best to smile back despite my heart skipping a beat or two. It seems to work great though. "That's understandable too", he says.

I hear my pack calling me which means it's time for me to go. "Meet me in the auditorium after school", I whisper in his ear. He nods before I walk away.

**Normal POV**

"Meet me in the auditorium after school", Alec's whispers in Kiba's ear sending chills down the white wolf's spine. Kiba nods as the other walks away.

Kiba could feel his heartbeat two times as fast. Why is it that Alec makes him feel this way? Kiba isn't sure of the answer. He probably doesn't want to know. All he knows is that he's hungry and Alec made him side tracked. He buys a burger and a pop and walks over to his pack. Tsume looks up a his alpha, raising an eyebrow. Kiba shrugs. He sits next to Hige who is stuffing his face in food. Blue finished a few minutes ago so she decides to work on a painting. Kiba steals a few glances at Alec, who is sitting with his friends across the field. In that time he catches Alec's warm smile, and a bit of his laugh. Alec glances toward Kiba, locking their eyes for only a few moments. He winks at the white wolf, then turns back toward his friends. Kiba exhales, now realizing he was holding his breath. If he didn't know any better people might of thought they were eye flirting with each other, which they weren't of course. Kiba lets of a tired sigh and continues to eat. This is going to be a long day.

**Alec's POV**

I'm barely listening to my friends' conversation. I laugh only when they do to seem like I am. In truth I'm watching how many times Mr. hotness Kiba keeps looking at me. On 'accident' I catch him staring. I like him so I smile and wink in a flirtatious way. If people could have saw us if would look like we're flirting, which is what I'm doing. After all Kiba has caught my eye and I really want him to be mine if he can. I sigh. When I get home Chloe is going to bug me with questions about him. Which I don't want to answer because I don't have answers. Luckily it's hunting night so she wont be able to hound me with questions. The noon bell rings, signaling it's time for class. My group of friends walk to class slower than other students. Our first afternoon class for today is chemistry, which everyone has. I walk down the crowded hallways into chem-101. I open the door in the middle of Mrs. Harrisons' lecture on atoms. She gives me her signature annoyance look and continues to talk. I smirk and walk farther into the classroom. I stop dead in my tracks when my eyes are met with deep blue. The same deep blue that if you stare into them long enough you'll get lost in them.

"Mr. Valentine, is there a problem?", Mrs. Harrison asks raising a brow. "No ma'am", I reply, smirking even more.

I purposely sit next to Kiba in hopes to flirt with him even more. He smiles at me and I smile back. What to say, what to say. I guess I'll start the conversation with what people usually ask in this situation.

"So Kiba what brings you to England?", I whisper low enough so only he can hear me. He chuckles. "I came here for school of course", he replies.

I roll my eyes. "I know that much but why England, why not America or any other country? Not meaning to sound rude or anything but just curious", I say, resting my head on my hand.

"I don't know. I guess I have a thing for British accents", he smirks. I blush slightly. I give him one of my sexy grins. "Well then I'm glad I'm British", I whisper.

Our moment is rudely interrupted by Mrs. Harrison who clears her throat. Kiba looks away, embarrassed. I glare at Mrs. Harrison, who jumps slightly. The rest of the boring class we don't talk. Maybe because girls who have crushes on me keep glaring at Kiba, and Mrs. Harrison keeps glaring at me, not that I care. I sigh. I want this day to be over but at least Kiba shows some interest in me. At least I think he does, if he doesn't then I'm really screwed.

* * *

**Me: so what ya think?**

**Kiba: please stop talking**

**Me: But Kiba-chan**

**Kiba: please review to make her happy and stop calling me Kiba-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Alec's POV**

Classes were relatively long today. I thought I was going to die of boredom. The only things that kept me sane was music and Kiba. Yep, he actually talked to me. Our conversations have been funny and amusing considering the boring classes. We mostly made fun of our teachers. I found out he's a month older than me, has no siblings, and has another cousin named Toboe. Toboe sounds so adorable. He sounds very much alike with my niece Alexia. Back to Kiba, anyway he's more interesting than I thought at first. School has ended so I'm heading to the auditorium, where I told Kiba to meet me. I'm so nervous, I can already feel my heartbeat twice as fast. I take slow deep breathes as a familiar scent fills the air. I try to play it cool by leaning against the brick wall with my hands behind my head. Which works by the way. Kiba strolls up, alone. I'm glad his pack isn't with him because things would get awkward. I smile at him, making him confused. I motion him to follow me. He hesitates for a second but does so. I bring him inside to the grand piano on stage. I sit on the leather seat and tell him to sit next to me. He does so, even more curious.

Resting my fingers on the keys I play a few notes before I open my mouth to sing.

_You're so hypnotizing ,_

_Could you be the devil _

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing ,_

_Feels like I am floating ,_

_Leaves my body glowing_

I glance at Kiba a couple times to see his face. He isn't smiling but he isn't frowning either. It's more like he's interested in the song and my voice.

_They say be afraid _

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

_Different DNA, _

_They don't understand you._

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension,_

_You open my eyes, _

_And I'm ready to go, Lead into the light_

I'm giving hints that this song is a little bit about him, he helped me finish it, but he doesn't get it so I have to sing more. To show him I like him but not be too obvious to where he thinks I'm a creep.

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Infect me with your love ,_

_And fill me with you poison._

_Take me, Take me_

_I wanna be your victim _

_Ready for abduction, you are_

_You're an alien _

_Your touch so foreign _

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

I can feel Kiba's eyes on me, watching my every move. Not in a creepy way though. But in a way where he can't take his eyes off me. Score 1 for Alec. I slowly open my eyes and meet his gaze. I'm still singing, still playing but I barely hear my own words. I'm getting lost in his eyes again. I love and hate when that happens. He leans closer to me to where I can fully take in his scent. I play the last few notes before stopping. The auditorium walls echo the silence that falls between us. I quickly smile at him, getting up to leave. He grabs my wrist, gently pulling me down. I am now really close to his face. So close I can feel his hot breath on my skin. I quickly sit down with him still holding my wrist.

"K…Kiba", I mumble, blush forming at my cheeks. He says nothing, just gazes into my eyes.

He slides his hand down to my hand. The motion sends chills down my spine. His touch is so hypnotizing. I refuse to break eye contact, afraid to ruin the moment. We slowly lean closer to each other. Our lips only inches from each other. Just when we're close enough to where our lips were going to touch someone clears their throat. Kiba's eyes widen and he jolts up in shock. He blushes slightly then heads toward the door. He turns around and smiles wealkly. He walks out the door, disappearing. I reach my hand out as if to grab him but I pull back slightly.

"Kiba", I otter with sadness in my voice. I look at the cause of Kiba running away. It's Chloe. I keep my anger under control for I know she has a reason for coming here. My mood changes from angry to serious.

"What is it?" I ask. "The moon is raising, we must go", she commands in her alpha tone. I simply nod.

We drop our illusions and in my sisters place is black wolf with gold over black eyes. We run out the building into the woods. Our paws rapidly hit the hard dirt, the wind blowing through our fur, the scent of deer entering our noses. Chloe distracts the deer while I jump from tree to branch. I jump off the branch and with one swift move I snap the deer's throat with my jaws. The sound of me snapping the deer's neck echoes through the woods. Chloe cheers for another successful kill, me however not so much. My mind keeps slipping back to Kiba. I can't help but worry about what he thinks of me now, or about what might of happened if Chloe didn't interrupt. I sigh. Kiba.

**Normal POV**

Kiba grabs Alec's wrist, stopping the dark red wolf from leaving. He quickly pulls the other down, closer to him. Kiba gazes intensely into Alec's lilac eyes. He finds his body moving on its own. Alec sits down, but Kiba refuses to let go of Alec's wrist.

"K…Kiba", Alec mumbles. His voice sending currents of a strange feeling up and down Kiba's spine.

He slowly slides his hand down to take Alec's hand in his. Neither one break eye contact, lost in one another. They slowly lean closer toward each other. Their lips only inches apart. A part of Kiba wants to stop this before it gets to out of control, but another part of him wants Alec. Is it lust he feels toward the beta wolf? Kiba sure as hell doesn't know. All he knows is his body is moving on its own. Just when they were about to kiss, someone clears their throat. The interruption snaps Kiba back to reality. Kiba's eyes wide in shock and jolts up. Kiba blushes slightly realizing the situation. They were about to kiss. No that can't be! Alec's a guy, but why didn't Kiba stop himself from almost kissing the other. He heads toward the door, ignoring everything else. He turns around, faking a smile. Pain comes to his chest when he sees Alec's face. He looked hurt and confused. That's how Kiba feels. He disappears out the door. He hears Alec otter his name, sadness in his voice.

Kiba puts his hands in his jacket pockets, walking down the silent hallways. A female figure comes from out of the shadows.

"I saw what happened in there. You don't have to hide the fact you like him", Blue says, placing her hand on her alpha's shoulder in comfort.

"What are you talking about? I don't like him in that way if that's what you mean. Our main goal is to get to paradise, anything else is not of importance", Kiba says, jerking his shoulder away.

"Fine if you say so but sooner or later you'll have to face him again. Then what?", she asks making a point.

Kiba doesn't answer her question. He doesn't want to. He has to find Cheza, the reason why he's here so they can enter paradise. Everything else is trivial, right? Then why is Alec still on his mind.

"We have to go", Kiba commands. Blue nods, dropping her illusion. Kiba drops his too. In their places are a white wolf with gold over black eyes and a midnight blue wolf with blue over black eyes. They head toward the forest to meet with the rest of their pack. Their noses are soon filled with the scent of deer blood and two wolves. They change direction, heading toward the scent. They get close but far enough to where they aren't seen. Kiba's eyes widen. It's Alec and Chloe. The last two people he wanted to see. Although he can't help but to want to explain why he ran away, even if he doesn't know the answer himself. Chloe leaves taking the deer with her, leaving Alec by himself. Kiba gets up to confront the lone wolf but returns to his original position when his nose is greeted by a familiar scent. It's so familiar but he can't place it. As the scent grows stronger his eyes widen. So does Blue's. It's the scent of Lunar flowers. No way it can't be!

"Why is Alec sad?', a young girl asks. She has long pink hair, crimson eyes, and wearing pink jacket with a white skirt and white tennis shoes.

"Because of something that happened earlier. I rather not talk about it", Alec says to the girl, fake smiling.

"This One understands. This One waited for Alec", she says smiling back. She bends down stroking the wolf's soft red fur. She wraps her arms around him as Alec lays his head on her shoulder. He nuzzles her with his muzzle.

"Alec will always be with this One", she says hugging him tighter. "Always, Cheza", he replies.

'Cheza! Is it really her?", Kiba thinks. His body moves on its own again. He runs toward Alec and the girl.

"KIBA!", Blue calls running after him.

Their strides slow the closer they get. Alec's ears perk up in alert. Cheza stands up, her hair gently blowing in the wind. She smiles even more for her most important person in her past life has found her. He will soon meet her other most important person.

"Cheza", Kiba mumbles as he slowly walks up to her, now in his human illusion. Her face lights up as she pulls him into an embrace. During this time Alec and Blue change into their human illusions.

"Cheza we have to go otherwise Chloe, Zane, and Alexia with get worried", He says holding his hand out. Cheza glances from him to Kiba then back at him and nods. "Won't Kiba come too?", she asks taking Alec's hand. Alec looks at the ground.

"Sure if both him and Blue don't mind", he says. Kiba hesitates but accepts. Alec leads them through the woods to his family's house. The front door slams open and a six year old girl runs out. Her short black hair in curls, a huge smile across her face, her cheeks rosy. Alec bends down so she can jump into his arms. She wraps her small arms around his neck.

"Mommy's home", she says cheerfully. Alec chuckles lightly. "Yep", he replies holding her tighter.

He moves the little girl so she's sitting on his hip. Her arms still around his neck, she hides her face in Alec's neck. "Kiba, Blue, this is my niece Alexia", Alec introduces.

"Why'd she call you mommy?". Kiba asks finally speaking to Alec. Alec chuckles. "You're asking the wrong person Kiba", he responds.

Alec leads all of them inside the large house. The house is larger on the inside than on the outside. It's also surprising clean for a house with five people living in it. Alec places Alexia down and she runs upstairs. Alec then leads them to the living room where everyone else is. Chloe leans against the wall staring at the fire in the fireplace. She looks up, meeting her twin's eyes. He nods slightly. He looks at the other male in the large room. Sitting at the desk in the far side of the room, a teen with blonde hair, pale skin, and midnight blue eyes pushes his glasses up on his face then continues to read.

"Kiba has already meet her but this is my twin sister Chloe, and the bookworm over there is my best friend and lead guitarist Zane", Alec introduces.

They all smile and nod as a greeting. Alec ,bothered by the awkward silence that fell in the room, excuses himself to his room.

**Alec's POV**

The awkward silence in the living room was suffocating. I had to escape, so I left to my room. I head up the wooden staircase and down a dark hallway. I open my door and find Alexia sleeping on my bed with her stuffed bunny. I smile to myself. Ever since her parents died she would always sleep in my room.

She tells me everything even funny random stuff. I gently push her hair out of her face and kiss her forehead. I walk over to my balcony and stare at the moon. Kiba, he almost kissed me today. That means something, doesn't it? Who knows. Never in my life did I have trouble getting anyone I wanted. Usually it would take a day but this is going to be tougher than I thought. I sigh, which I probably sigh a lot. Anyways, I'm not going to give up, not yet at least. First I have to figure out if he's interested in guys or was it just the moment. I hear footsteps come closer and the door to the balcony opens. I turn to see who it is and speak of the devil, it's Kiba.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier", he apologizes, dropping some of his pride. "Don't be, nothing happened anyway. Besides we're still friends, right? Why don't we forget the whole thing ever happened?', I suggest. A sudden pain comes to my chest as the words slip my lips.

Kiba smiles. "Sure, but if you don't mind I have more questions to ask", he responds. I give him the okay to ask.

"About Alexia, what happened to her parents, and to yours?", he asks leaning against the railing.

"Well Alexia's father, my older brother, went to America to help fight in their war. He died in battle. Alexia's mother, no one knows, just like my parents. They left Chloe and I under our brother's care, who at the time was still a pup. Unlike my sister, I never asked where they are or why they left. Personally I couldn't care less", I answer truthfully.

"What about Zane?", he asks. Well I didn't expect him to ask about Zane. "He lived a better childhoodthan us. He's extremely bright. For some odd reason he left his pack and moved to England. I meet him on the first day of school two years ago and overtime he joined us", I answer not knowing all the details of Zane's life.

"So how about you Mr. 20 questions?", I joke. He looks at the moon. "I was abandoned by the parents and raised by Native Americans until the village was destroyed and I left. After that my pack started to form. Where they came from I didn't care about all I wanted was to get to paradise", he answers.

"Paradise huh? I never thought about going there. Cheza mentioned it but it never was a big thing for me. Maybe, someday soon, we can all go to paradise together", I mumble. He smiles.

I really want to ask how he and Cheza know each other but that'll be too much. After all we just met today, I could always ask later. I look down and spot the scary Tsume with a scowl on his face, A happy Hige with his hands in his pockets, and a younger boy with shoulder length brown hair, a red button up shirt, cargo pants, and boots. That must be Toboe. We both silently exit my room to the living room. We all separate to two sides of the room. Kiba's pack on the side closer to the door, and my pack on the other side closer to the book case, with Cheza in the middle of the room.

"I would like to make an offer", Chloe says being the first one to speak. All eyes and ears give their undivided attention to the black alpha. "Since we are the only wolves within miles of here we should stick together. So I would like, if you all don't mind, for the five of you to stay in this house with us. It's big enough to fit everyone, it's in the middle of the forest, and there is plenty of food for everyone", she suggest.

I open my mouth to object, but bite my lower lip instead. If they say yes then Kiba will be living here. You all know I have a thing for him but we're on a friend bases right now. I can't ruin that, at least not yet. But if he says yes then I can get closer to him, and maybe become more than friends. I just have to see how this plays out. Cheza says nothing but the looks in her face says she wants them to stay. Tsume says no and glares at us. He and my sister scowl at each other. Blue and Toboe says it would be a great idea. Hige says he doesn't care, now it all rest on Kiba's decision. He looks at his pack, at Cheza, and then at me. I force a smile on my face and he smiles back.

"We would be happy to stay", Kiba says. Blue and Toboe cheer, Tsume growls, and everyone else smiles. Zane takes the new members of the house to their room while the rest of us go to ours. I change into a t- shirt and shorts and crawl into bed next to Alexia. She buries her face in my chest, clenching my shirt. I gently stroke her soft hair.

"Mommy, is those people staying with us?" she asks, her eyes remaining closed. I smile. "Yep", I whisper. She smiles before drifting back to sleep.

Life is about to get more interesting around here. The question is, is it a good thing or not?

* * *

**ME: Did you like? If so review**

**Alec:-_-**

**ME:What?**

**Alec: nothing(walks away)**

**ME: OK?**


	3. Chapter 3

**H****ope you like, Sorry for the late updatel, but here is chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Alec's POV**

A week has passed since the new pack moved in and I have to say it isn't as bad as I thought. Chloe and Blue are currently working on an art project, Tsume is still Tsume, Zane's been helping Hige in math, Alexia is less shy around them so she plays with Toboe, and Kiba has been with Cheza 24/7. And me you ask? Well I've been trying to come up with a plan to make Kiba like me more, but as a friend. We're friends already, but I want to be closer friends. He likes me, just won't admit it.

The first two days was awkward between us but now we're cool. Which is good considering we have to live together. It's my turn to be alone with Cheza which was hard to get considering Kiba is way too protective of her. I shouldn't complain though, I was too before he came. Everyone in my pack thought I had a thing for her, that is until I told them I was gay. They took it better than expected. Cheza smiled when I told her, as if she knew already knew. She told me one day I'll find paradise with someone I'll hold extremely dear to my heart. At the time I didn't know what she meant but I'm starting too.

Anyway, back to reality, I walk to the small lake where you can usually find Cheza and place my paws in the cool water. The wind blows softly, filling the air with a sudden scent of Lunar Flowers. I turn around and eyes of yellow meet red. She smiles her warm smile and gets on her knees. She holds out her arms, wanting an embrace. I walk into her arms as she pets me, her dainty fingers running through my fur. Her touch itself is pure bliss. Anyone can tell I'm happy. Then my imagination gets out of control. I start thinking about Kiba. How would it feel if he ran his fingers through my hair? Would I still feel this happy, happier? She breaks my thoughts by asking a single question.

"Alec loves Kiba?", she asks, stopping what she was doing. My eyes widen and I back up in slight shock. I can feel myself blush. "N…n….n…no!", I lie, well it's not really a lie. I don't LOVE him, at least I don't think I do. I can tell I'm blushing harder now.

Cheza looks confused by my response then smiles once more. Just as she does that, the reason for my blush appears. Yep, the white wolf himself, Kiba.

**Kiba's POV **

I'm bored, although I don't show it. Everyone is busy and I promised Cheza that she can spend some alone time with Alec. When she told him, he looked more happy than I've ever seen him. But why does that bother me so much? Never mind it's a dumb thought anyway. I go upstairs to check on Toboe and Alexia. Opening her bedroom door, I find them not there so I check Toboe's room and the same thing. The only other room they are allowed to go in is Alec's. I sigh. That's the last place I wanted to go today. I go anyway. I open the door to find them both drawing. Alexia on the floor and Toboe at Alec's desk.

"What are you two doing in here?", I ask crossing my arms, leaning against the doorway. They both stop and stare at me. "Alec said we could come his room to draw since it's quiet and no one besides Cheza, me, and Alexia come in here", Toboe answers.

That's true. I've notice since I've been here that no one ever goes near Alec's room expect Alexia and Toboe. A few times Cheza. I've only been in here twice before but I had important reasons to be. I don't see why the others avoid this room. There's nothing bad in it. In his room he has violet walls has lyrics of different songs written in white on them, his guitars and violins, a laptop on a shelf above his desk, bookshelves with song books, journals, and fiction books, his bed, a couch and his closet. Plus this room is very clean.

"Are you looking for Mommy?", Alexia asks batting her big blue eyes. I am not going to tell them I'm bored and I came to check on them. So I just say "Yes".

She grins and continues to draw, which confuses me. '_Kiba, meet this One at the lake' _I hears a female voice tells me. That voice is Cheza. I don't hesitate to go where she is but I wonder why. Wasn't it just suppose to be her and Alec? Something's wrong, I know it. I leave the room without a word. As silent as possible I leave the house and drop my illusion. I run as fast as I can to the lake. Once I get here I stop dead in my tracks when I hear something.

"Alec loves Kiba?", Cheza asks Alec. I see him move away from her.

Why would she ask something like that? Alec can't love me, he just can't. Even if he does I can't love him. If that's the case why am I so anxious to hear his answer?

"N…n…n…no!", Alec blurts. A part of me is relieved but there's another feeling. Is it hurt? Is a part of me sad that Alec doesn't have feelings toward me? Wait! What the hell am I thinking?

I shake my head getting rid of the thought. I decide it's time to show myself. I step out from behind the trees and walk closer to them. They both look at me. Cheza smiles and Alec looks as if he's about to have a panic attack.

**Alec's POV**

Two pairs of yellow eyes meet as Kiba walks closer to us. Each step he takes forward, I take the same steps back. I can feel it. I can feel my heart pounding through my chest, up to my eardrums. I can feel a burning sensation in my cheeks. Most likely caused by embarrassment. I wonder, did he hear Cheza's question? If he did, could he hear the lie in my voice? Ever since I meet him he's the only thing on my mind. Luckily it's the weekend so he can't distract me in class. Did you know we have four class to together. The only classes I don't see him is in my music classes. Even then he's on my mind. I'm in the friend zone with him and I was going to keep it that way, at least for now.

Suddenly my body takes a life of its own and runs away. I can hear the calling of Kiba and Cheza but my paws don't stop. I close my eyes, hoping to close the world. Urg! Why do I feel this way? Why when around him I feel less, weak in fact? I hear footsteps behind me but I ignore them. I can feel my lungs, and my heart knock against my chest. I change into my illusion and keep running. I stop when I finally gain full control of my body. I can finally hear myself breathing hard. The footsteps I heard earlier, they stop too. The scent of the person who is the cause of me being this way fill the air. I refuse to look at him though.

"Why'd you run away?", he asks. His silky voice sending chills down my spine. I don't answer so he steps closer. "I need an answer, please", he speaks softly.

Now that gets to me. The way he said those words make me mute. I open my mouth to answer but the words are caught in my throat. I close my mouth and tear my eyes away from him. What's wrong with me? Usually I'm so confident when I want something or someone but now I'm, not. Is it because he's an Alpha? No it's not. I take a very deep breath and remember who I am. I'm Alec Valentine! As soon as I remember, this a huge wave of confidence surges through my body. I look him dead in the eye. He flinches and I smirk. I walk to him, pull him by his shirt collar, and press his lips against mine in a rough kiss. To my surprise he doesn't push me away. That's not all, he pulls me even closer. Our bodies pressed firmly together to where his body heat mixes with mine. He kisses me back just as rough as I did him. Soon he let his Alpha instincts take over. He pushes me against a nearby tree but that doesn't stop our dance. We open our mouths more to where our tongues fight for dominance. I put up a good fight but Kiba wins. He explores every inch of my mouth. I'm so much in heaven right now I just realized I just moaned. Oh well, who cares? He moves his hand to unbutton my shirt, that's when I stop our moment. I push him away softly, just enough where we can kiss a couple times before completely stopping.

Don't get me wrong I want Kiba, trust me I DO, but I want to leave him wanting more. If he's truly into me then he'll come after me. Even if he doesn't and this was only a one time thing, oh well. Both panting hard, we take a moment before we meet one another's gaze. Even though his face doesn't show it, his eyes show both lust and sadness that I pulled away. I lick my lips before leaving him alone. I smirk as I walk back toward the house, thinking about what just happened.

**Normal POV**

As Alec walks away, Kiba stands there trying to figure out what just happened. He touches his lips. A remaining essence of Alec resides on them. The softness of the other's lips fills his mind. He closes his eyes, remembering the feelings that coursed through him. The feeling of possession and just pure lust toward the slightly younger wolf took control over his body, haunting his instincts. The situation is getting dangerous now. Even Kiba can't deny that he has wanted Alec for a while. Might not have been a lot, but very much there. He sighs. How is he going to face Alec now? He can't really avoid him, they live together! He should of said no from the very beginning but when he said yes a part of him was happy. He would be able to see Alec's face every morning. He would be able to learn more about him. Every since he meet the red wolf, there hasn't been a day where Alec wouldn't pop up in his mind. His feelings toward Alec is unknown at this point, but one thing is clear, just then he wanted Alec. He wanted the other's touch, voice to say his name, he wanted something that belonged to him and no one else.

When Alec grabbed his shirt, Kiba's heart sped up. When Alec's lips collided with his own, Kiba felt pure pleasure. All he wanted to do was be Alec's friend, but after what just happened how can they. Cheza told him that he will find paradise with someone he'll hold extremely dear to his heart. He made it his goal to find her, if it's a her.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of another heart beating this way. He tenses up and changes his expression, ready for anything. He doesn't let his guard drop when he realizes it's Chloe. She stands tall in front of him, eyes giving an icy glare. Her arms crossed, giving an Alpha vibe. Kiba does the same. Anybody within a mile of them could probably feel the tension between them.

"I saw that little display you had with my brother", she hisses, coldly. Kiba's eyes widen for a sec before he returns to normal. "Normally I wouldn't care because it's none of my business, but this time it's different. I'm going to make myself very clear, stay away from Alec. The only kind of relationship you two can have is as friends, nothing more, nothing less"

Kiba flinches at the words, but he keeps his composure. Just be friends? Nothing more, nothing less? A part of him agrees but another part of him is torn. In the end it's better for everyone. Kiba nods and Chloe smiles. She walks away, happy that they came to an understanding. Kiba, on the other hand, doesn't. He can feel a pain in his chest, with a feeling a relief as well.

**Alec's POV**

I grin all the way home. Life can't get any better. I just had a full makeout session with Kiba, the Kiba! The way he looked after I was done with him, I'm sure that won't be the last. I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something. Something important about next month. Oh yeah it's Chloe's and my 18th birthday. I wonder what Kiba will get me on that day. If it's the same thing that just happened then I'm perfectly ok with that. I open the door and I'm greeted by another scent. One that is familiar and unusual at the same time. I step inside side and heads turn. Zane looks at me with apologetic eyes, causing me the give him a questioning look. I glance to the other faces in the room and they turn their gazes away. My smile fades. Zane steps to the side revealing a muscular man with spiky brown hair, emerald green eyes, smiling a familiar smile. Then it hit me, it's Hunter! My ex-boyfriend. The first man I ever loved, I still do if you think about it. My smile returns quickly. I feel as though I'm about to cry. He notices this and hurries toward me, pulling me into a gentle embrace. I wrap my arms around his neck as he starts pulling me into a tighter hug.

"I missed you so much Alec", he whispers in my ear. I missed him so much. His warmth, his touch, his voice, everything.

We let go but not completely. Both of us have a huge smile plastered on our faces. The tension in the room drops.

"What the hell are you doing here! I thought you still lived in America", I say, chuckling. "I was, we moved back because of you Alec", he smiles, taking my hand in his and holding it to his heart.

"Because of me?", I ask, utterly confused. His smile slowly fades. "You don't know?", he asks before my sister walks into the room.

Chloe rushes to our side. "Hunter" "Chloe", they greet. "We have a lot to discuss so please follow me", says baring fangs meaning it's an order not a request.

We do as we're told, leaving the other pack, Zane, Cheza and Alexia confused and alone. We follow her to a room in the very back of the house. Holding my hand, Hunter leads me into my brother's office and sits next to me on the couch. Chloe sits behind our brother's desk and smiles.

"Lets get down to business shall we? Alec, the reason Hunter is here is for the special ceremony that's taking place on our birthday", she says.

"Oh the union ceremony! I wanted to ask you, who you're mating with Chlo?", I ask. Hunter smirks and Chloe fiddles her thumbs.

"About that, it's not me. As you know our parents and uncle made a treaty with Hunter's parents to join our packs., to make a bigger and stronger pack. You also know that only an Alpha can mate with another Alpha. Well Hunter is the next Alpha in his family and you have been trained as an Alpha. So you two shall marry", she says quickly.

My eyes widen. I have to marry Hunter! This is a lot to take in. "When did you find out about this?", I ask.

"Uncle called me for a meeting and told me. Don't act surprised, mom and dad told us that one of us will have to do it, and it's you", she answers.

Hunter holds my hand tighter. He places his hand on my cheek, his thumb stroking my cheek. I place my hand over his and let my face rest into his palm. I guess I shouldn't complain, I love him. Seeing his face after all this time, it makes my heart do flips. He was the first person I loved, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Now I can. Before I open my mouth to speak, Kiba pops into my mind. What about him? My plans to get him? Does he know about this? Suddenly a pair of lips meet mine, killing my thoughts. I kiss him back. I soon can feel him smiling into the kiss. Why should I worry? I have to marry Hunter anyway. My uncle, our caretaker, is the current Alpha of our pack in Wales. He let us live in England and start our own pack, until my 18th birthday. So as the real Alpha I have to obey his orders.

I look at my sister and smile. She then sighs in relief. Hunter then gets up and pulls me off the couch. Wrapping his arm around me, in a territorial way, he takes me into the living room where the others are. Heads turn and conversations stop as we walk into the room. Eyes on us, watching us closely, one pair of eyes in particular. I look up, meeting HIS gaze. I bite my lip, afraid to talk. I lower my eyes. A stabbing pain in my stomach. Blue and Hige walk up to us.

"So you two are going to mate?", Blue asks. I blush but nod. "Congrats dude", Hige replies. Unlike Hige, Blue doesn't smile or congratulate us. I catch her eyes move from me to Kiba then back to me.

Does she feel sorry him? She does know I have no control over this union, right? But just him what about me? Everyone knows I had a thing for Kiba, except Kiba. I didn't try to hide it that much. I glance at Tsume who has the same expression as Blue. When Tsume found out I liked Kiba he just smiled. I guess he also feels for the white wolf. Cheza says nothing, her face blank. I refuse to look at Kiba, even though I know how he feels. I saw it. He's happy for me but there was hurt in his eyes too.

* * *

**Did you like? if so review tell me what you think**

**I promise next time the update will be much faster**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Alec's POV**

The early morning dew on the grass wets my paws. The sun kisses my fur ever so softly. The birds sing a peaceful song. This morning is so perfect yet I feel torn. I have to marry a man I use to love when at the same time developed feelings for another. I sigh. No matter how I look at it the answer remains the same, I'm torn. If only they had told me before I met Kiba, then life would be much easier. We haven't spoken to each since we found out that I was to mate with Hunter. I've tried to talk to him but Hunter would never leave my side. I was able to snake past him this morning. For right now I just want to be alone, you know to clear my mind.

Starting in three weeks is when I have to go, with one other person, deep into the forest with no contact from the outside world. I'm required to this in order to prove that I'm worthy enough to be the next Alpha "female" and combine our packs. The other person is there to insure that I do everything properly and don't cheat. I'm fine with anyone going with me expect Chloe. If she comes she might bother me with rules and my duties. I rather not have her on my case. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister to death but sometimes she can be overwhelming.

I lay down on the soft grass. It's so quiet and peaceful here. Nothing but trees and no signs of life anywhere near me. Sunlight enters through the large gap in the trees, touch my dark red fur. I start to feel so at bay that I let a yawn escape. Slowly, closing my eyes, I drift into a well deserved sleep.

I gradually wake up to something resting on my head and neck. I don't open my eyes though. I decide to use my other senses first. I can hear its slow even breath. I can smell its musky scent. I can feel its soft fur on mine. Bit by bit I open my eyes to find a bundle of white fur mix into mine. Kiba! In these kinds of situations I would normal bolt up and growl but I'm enjoy this. Enjoying his touch, his warmth, the feeling of have his body against mine. Sadly good things must come to an end. I decide to get up, for real this time.

I groan as a sign I'm up. The white wolf hears this and lifts his head. I turn mine only to come across his nose touching mine. My heart skips a beat. Thankfully he can't see my blush. He smiles a warm, gentle smile causing my heart to race more.

"What are you doing here?", I asks. The first words spoken to him since yesterday afternoon.

"I was assigned to be your overseer while you go off into the forest for the week before the wedding", he says still hovering over me.

Great, just what I needed. The other reason for the 'going away thing' is so I could get away from Hunter, school , everything that could cause me stress. Now how I'm I supposed to be relaxed for a month and a half when one cause of my stress is coming with me.

I try me best to fake a smile. He notices but doesn't comment on it.

"Alec, can you do me favor?" he asks. One of my ears perk up and tune in on him. "Anything, what is it?", I ask giving my undivided attention to his favor.

"Can you sing for me? It's been a while since I last heard you sing and I really want", he says calmly.

My eyes widen for a moment. Kiba wants to hear me sing. The last time he heard me sing we were about to kiss. We never talked about that incident since then. I think for a second then nod and he smiles. He gets up and off me completely and I get up too. I wonder why he was laying on me in the first place but I keep the question to myself. He stares at me causing a blast of the jitters to hit me. I quickly calm down though.

I change into my illusion and open my mouth to sing.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearin' all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands,_

_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Yeah, Yeah_

'_cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on_

As I sing that part I start to dance and jump around. Kiba changes into his illusion too. He still watches me, chuckling.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ayo _

_Gotta let's go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ayo_

_Baby let's go_

'_Cause we gon' rock this club _

_We gon' rock all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite _

I pull him to me, bodies pressed. Before he has time to react I force him to dance with me. It takes him a few seconds before he can catch up with me. This makes me smirk.

_I came to move, move, move, move, move_

_Get out the way for me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_

_Just what the, the I came here to do, do, do, do_

_Yeah, Yeah_

'_Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on Yeah_

Kiba spins me around a few times. We laugh and jump all over the place. If only the others can see how weird we're being. I swear they'd get a kick out of this.

I finish the song but it was hard considering I was laughing the entire time. Kiba is really funny. He applauds my performance and I bow. He turns around and I decide to tackle him. I tackle him to the ground but he puts up a fight. We roll around in grass for about five minutes before he pins me to the ground, I try to break free of his hold but he's too strong. He smirks when I stop squirming in defeat.

He stops smirking, only to have a face of pure wonder. He lets go of one of my wrist. I remain perfectly still, wondering what he's up to. He moves my bangs away so he can see both my eyes. I flinch from his touch. His blue eyes stare into my lilac ones leaving me hypnotized. So hypnotized that I know see how close his face is to mine. How close our lips are. So badly I want to taste his lips again. So badly I want him to touch me. So badly I just want him. He inches closer. Any closer and our lips will touch. He puts a hand up my shirt, his fingers exploring my torso. This time I don't stop him, I don't want to. Even though my heart is racing, I still don't want to. He moves his lips to my ear, his hot breath sending currents down my spine.

"Alec", he whispers in a low voice.

I bite my lip, holding back a moan. His voice saying my name, his touch, his presences itself is heaven. Then my small piece of heaven has to come to an end.

I hear Hunter's voice calling for me, meaning it's time for school. Kiba sighs and I push him away. I give him an apologetic smile as he gets off me. My heart slows to normal as I sit up. He stands up and extends a hand to help me. I accept it as he helps me pull myself off the ground. He smiles, not a sincere one, but a smile none the less. I avert my eyes away.

He runs away before Hunter can see he's here. Hunter runs up to me, out of breath.

"I've been… looking all over… for you, we have to get going", he says between breaths. I run my fingers through my jet black hair and smile apologetically.

He walks me toward the school, holding my hand. We spot the front of the school and our pack hanging out at the front steps. There are other students waiting at the entrance too. I pull my hand away before people could see. I meet my sister's stare and we nod at one another.

People question how we're even twins. Other than the obvious, we look a like, our personalities are completely different. She's more serious, strict, and can be kind of a bitch. Me, on the other hand, I'm laid back, rule breaker, and a caring person. I'm just flat out fun to be around, but with Chloe, it takes time before she can warm up to you. The only time she's really nice is when suggesting a logical idea, if I ask her too, and when a situation calls for it. She considers herself a warrior, a fighter not a lover. She thinks that as an Alpha she must be responsible for anything and everything that goes on in our small pack, meaning no fun for her. Even with the attitude thing people wouldn't believe me if I told them that I'm faster and stronger than her. Wow I'm way off topic, anyway back to school.

I walk up to Chloe, Zane, and the rest of my band members. Alice on bass, Charlie on drums, and Marie on keyboard. I join their conversations about our teachers.

"I think Ms. Shelby has a crush on you Alec", Alice teases making everyone laugh.

"First of all, she's not my type. Second of all, what makes you think that?", I ask rolling my eyes at her. Ms. Shelby is our music teacher and the youngest teacher here, age 22.

Alice places her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed. "Well, no matter what you do she doesn't care. You never get in trouble in that class. Also she said you're her top and favorite student. Explain that", she replies.

"I don't know, just good like that I guess", I respond with a huge smirk. Everyone laughs, except Chloe who puts her hair in a ponytail.

I stop laughing first when I feel someone watching me. I look in that direction to find it's Kiba. I smile and wave at him and he does the same. That's the strange part about us. One minute we try to avoid each other, another minute we feel desire toward one another, then the next we're normal friends who pretend like the desire thing never happened.

The morning bell rings signaling it's time for class. I head to my locker in the musical wing of the school and take out my math books, stuffing them in my bag. Not in any kind of rush I causally walk to class. The hallways are swarming with teens. Luckily most look up to me and fear my sister so they move out the way as I pass through. The door to class is still open, which means I'm on time. I sit at my desk at far end of the room near the window but not next to it. Shortly after I come in, Kiba takes his seat on the left side of me, next to the window. We exchange quick smiles, that's all. I pull out my notebook and continue working on a new song before the room fills up with more students. The teacher walks in with Hunter right behind him.

"Class we have a new student. Please say hello to Hunter Allen", Mr. Baldden says to the class.

I put my songbook away and look at Hunter. He smiles and winks at me. Slight pink forms at my cheeks. I feel another pair of eyes on me, noticing the small blush. Everyone says hi to Hunter and he greets them back. With my unfortunate luck he sits in the empty chair on my right. So basically I'm sitting between two guys that can make my heart race.

Math was long and boring. The only thing we did was take notes and solve problems. I was bored the entire time. I would glance at both Kiba and Hunter, and sigh every time I do. I really want to talk to Kiba but how can I? After school I have to meet with Uncle to discuss the union ceremony. I have a date with Hunter after that. When I'll be able to talk to Kiba, who knows? I will though.

Class ends and I decide to skip my next one. Hunter does too, saying he wants to spend time with me. I walk up the stairs to the roof. Hunter follows close behind. I lay down, looking up at the blue sky. Hunter lays beside me, on his side. He uses his elbow to prop his up. I stop staring at the sky and meet his emerald green eyes. The same ones I fell in love with long ago. He smiles at me, fingers tracing my jaw line. He doesn't even have to say anything for me to recall what made me fall for him. Him just touching me is enough. He was the only person who could make me truly laugh. He was the only person I could feel comfortable with, be myself with.

"I've missed you so much. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you", he whispers. I smile.

I wonder if that's true. The last time he held me, kissed me, told me he loved me, was before freshmen year. I'm a senior now. He turns over on his back and pulls me on top of him. I rest my head on his chest, listening to his heart. He beings to stroke my hair, relaxing me. I get so relaxed that I fall asleep.

My eyes flutter open. I slowly lift my head to lay my eyes upon a sleeping Hunter. His peaceful face forms a smile on my lips. My phone vibrates and I answer it.

"Hello?", I ask quietly. "Alec, its your uncle. I need to talk to you and your sister now", Uncle orders.

He hangs up before I can say anything. I don't have to, it's an order so I have to obey. I put my phone back in my pocket and sigh. I kiss Hunter and he starts to wake up.

"What's up?", he asks in tired tone.

"I have to leave but I'll see you later ok", I tell him kissing him again.

He kisses me back. He holds me, refusing to let me leave. He changes our position to where he's now on top of me. He kisses my forehead down to my neck. I let a small moan escape my lips. He continues to kiss my neck, smirking the whole time.

"Down boy", I say, pushing him off me. He smirks but does so. I run to the door but look over my shoulder before I leave. His smirk grows bigger. I roll my eyes. Running out the door, I head downstairs toward the entrance. I spot Chloe leaning against her Volvo, waiting for me.

"What took you so long?", she ask raising a brow. I smirk. "I was… distracted"

The car ride was silent for the most part. Thankfully the ride was short since Uncle got an office in the city. I'm the first one out of the car. I hurry to his office so I can get this over with. Chloe follows close behind, making sure I don't leave her sight. We go up the elevator to the 10th floor. Once there we walk down a long hallway to his office.

Chloe opens they door and we walk in. I keep a straight face even though the sudden tension in the room is bothering me. My uncle sits in a large chair behind his desk, glaring. His glare means to sit. We sit down on his white couch and he studies us a moment.

"Let's begin. As you both know within the next three, four weeks Alec will be going, with his overseer, into the wilderness to prove his worth. Alec I expect things to run smoothly", he says.

"Yes sir", I respond. I give a low growl, too low for him to hear.

He starts talking about how this union is the most important thing ever and how much of a disgrace our father was for mating with our mom and stuff like that. I whole time I feel as though I want to punch him but I keep my composure.

"Now Chloe, who is the overseer you picked for Alec?", he asks. She clears her throat. "His name is Kiba he is an alpha of another pack that currently resides with us", she says coldly.

Uncle makes me leave the room to discuss more about Kiba with Chloe. I stand outside the door waiting for them to finish, annoyed. Suddenly my cousin Luke walks up to me with a worried expression.

"Hey Alec there's something I have to tell you", he says

"Not now Luke", I hiss, still annoyed.

He then says something I wish he didn't. "I know where your parents are"

* * *

**So did you like? If you did please review, if you don't still review**

**Your opinion matters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kiba's POV **

Math class finally ended. I almost fell asleep, but luckily I had my ipod with me. I walk to my locker and take out my literary books. I shut my locker and see Hunter 5 lockers down. A feeling I can't describe courses through me. I don't know if it's anger or jealous. I see him smile at some new friends and I glare. I noticed him wink at Alec in math and I also noticed that Alec kept glancing at Hunter too. I don't know why that bothers me so much but it does. I sigh. Then the devil himself decides it would be a good idea to talk to me.

"Hey, your Kiba right?', he asks with a friendly smile.

"Yeah and your Hunter?", I reply. Thankfully I'm great at hiding my emotions so he can't tell I really don't want to talk to him.

"Yep that's me. Alec told me about you on the way to school this morning. You seemed pretty cool so I thought why not talk to the guy, you know? You have an interesting pack. Two of them don't seem to like me. Do you know why?", he asks chuckling a bit.

"No I don't", I answer a little to coldly. He looks at me with confusion, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just, we just meet you and Tsume and Blue have some trust issues that's all. You seem like a great guy from what Zane told me. I hope you and Alec are happy together", I lie. I can feel my own heart sink into my stomach.

Hunter smiles before he spots the object of both our affections, Alec. He runs after him and I follow far behind. I hide behind a corner and watch as they go up to the roof, together. I look away and walk to my next class, feeling a little depressed.

In all my classes I didn't pay attention. I did notice however that Alec was in none of them, Hunter was but he wasn't in the second class. I wonder where Alec went to and what he and Hunter did up there. A pain comes to my chest just thinking about it. Only Chloe, Blue, and Tsume know how I truly feel for the beta wolf, but Chloe doesn't care. Tsume has been trying to convince me to forget about Alec and move on since he obliviously chose Hunter over me. Blue would yell at him telling him it's more complicated than that. She told Tsume that Alec was ordered by his alpha to marry Hunter and he can't disobey an order. She also said that Alec did and still does have feelings for me not matter how hard I might try to deny it. Hige just sat there ignoring us, listening to my ipod. I said nothing, just listened to my pack members fight about my love life. I know Alec likes me. Our moment this morning didn't tell me otherwise. He didn't stop me. I looked into his eyes and saw he didn't want to stop me. Sadly, Hunter decided to ruin it.

The school bell rings meaning school is over. My pack and I run behind the school to the forest. We change into our wolf form, so we can run faster. We make it to the house. Cheza opens the door, smiling. Alexia runs past her, towards me. She hugs me and gives me a toothy smile.

"Will you play with me?", she asks batting her eyes. I smile, "Of course"

She takes my hands, pulling me inside. Blue and Toboe, who just arrives, giggles at the fact I'm being tugged inside by a six-year-old. She takes me to her room and tells me to sit on her bed. She goes into her bathroom and changes clothes. Once back into the room wearing a ballerina outfit she dances. I got to say she's really good, I mean she is related to Alec. Thinking of him my mind wonders. I'm brought back to reality by someone clearing their throat. Alexia stands in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Weeeelllll", she says waiting for my opinion. I smile and give her two thumbs up. Her face lights up and she hugs me. "Thank you daddy!"

My eyes widen when she called me daddy, but I smile and hug her back. For about an hour we play together, playing all the games she wanted. She changes into regular clothes before we head downstairs to join everyone else. Cheza smiles at us noticing a little girl in my back. Blue offers Alexia some cake and she quickly jumps off my back. Toboe and Hige join them. I was going to too but Tsume pulls me over to the side.

"Kiba, about Alec…", is all he can say before Alexia and Cheza rush over to the door to greet the red wolf himself.

**Alec POV**

"I know where your parents are", Luke whispers. I bite my bottom lip, drawing blood. I feel a boiling hot rage surge through me.

"H…how do you know it's them?", I ask with a low growl.

"I overheard my dad on the phone. He called the person on the other line brother. He talked about how much a disgrace he is and how there is no way in hell that they can come to the union ceremony. If they come within 50 ft of it then they will die", Luke answers.

"Al I know you might not care and all ,considering they left you and your siblings to fend for yourselves, but I think it would be a good idea to find them, to either ask them why they left or to tell them off. I know you won't admit it but it bothers you. You might say you don't care but I know it hurts you the most. Please just consider it", he continues causing me to curse under my breath. He hands me a piece of paper with the address on it and tells me again to consider it.

I stare at the paper for a moment. Instead of throwing it away I keep it. The door to my uncle's office opens and I hide the paper in my back pocket. Chloe walks out and I give her a bored look. She sighs, shaking her head. Uncle follows behind and gives me a look. He nods at me( his silent way of saying goodbye). I roll my eyes, following my sister out the building. Luke waves bye to us as we get in the car.

Again the car ride is silent. I want to ask her what they were talking about when I left but knowing Chloe her lips are sealed. She's completely loyal to our uncle, unlike me. We pull up into the drive way and I literally jump out of the car. The tension was seriously overwhelming. Cheza opens the door, smiling and waving. Alexia pushes past her running towards me. She jumps into my arms and I lift up in the air. She giggles. I kiss her forehead before setting her down.

"Welcome back mommy", she welcomes full of joy. I can't help but smile. Seeing her happy always makes me smile.

"Hey Alexia wanna go to the park?", I ask. Her smile widens. "Can daddy come with us?", she asks.

Wait! Did she just say what I think she said?! Physically I fine, mentally I'm freaking out.

"Are you talking about Hunter?", I ask. She laughs. "No Kiba, silly", she answers.

What I feared has come true. Then the white wolf himself shows up. He leans against the doorway, smiling. I don't know what force in the world caused this but somehow when I look at him my problems disappear. Even if he is the cause of some of them. All the questions in my head vanish. Without thinking I say yes and Alexia jumps for joy. She holds my hand and I motion for Kiba to follow. He does so.

We make it to the park and Alexia runs off to play with the a friend from school. I walk over to the swings and Kiba follows. He leans against the pole while I sit down.

"I didn't see you at school after math, what happened?", he asks.

"My uncle wanted to talk to me about the ceremony", I mumble, my mind wondering back to the paper in my pocket.

I have so much on my mind that I don't notice him getting closer. He pushes my bangs away to see face. His fingers lightly brush my skin. My thoughts are gone and my head snaps in his direction. A burning sensation forms at my cheeks.

"But that's not what's bothering you, is it?", he asks with a worried look.

Normally in this situation I would lie but I can't when I'm with him. It's like he has some sort of spell on me. "I found my parents", I whisper.

He says nothing, pulling me up into a hug. I guess he thinks I need comfort. I hug him back, burying my face in his shoulder. He holds me tighter. I take in his musky scent. His scent alone drives me crazy. Why can't we just stay like this? Why does he care so much? He's been so nice to me. The more he is, the more I fall for him. I'm not saying I'm completely in love with him, but if this continues then I will be. Finally we stop hugging, but I realize that we're still holding each other.

"I gotta go", I tell him before running away but he grabs my wrist before I can get anywhere. I turn my head to see his smile. "Why?", he asks.

"I…I have a date with Hunter", I mumble.

His smile fades and he lets go. I walk over to Alexia to tell her I have to leave. She frowns but understands. I walk out of the park only to have Hunter waiting for me in his car. I wave bye to Kiba and get in the car. Hunter tries to kiss me but I don't let him. He sighs and smiles.

"So I thought we could go see that movie you wanted to see, um, Love and Lust", he says trying to start conversation.

The Hell! What gave him the idea that I wanted to see that stupid movie anyway! I force a fake smile on my face to see how he came up with that idea.

"Really, why that movie?", I ask, pretending to be interested.

"Well Zane told me that you really wanted to see that movie so I'll take you as our first date in years", he answers innocently.

My eyebrow twitches in anger. I swear when I get home I'm going to kill that evil creep! I told Zane I wanted to see Killer House 2, the new horror film that has 10 times more blood than the first. Zane knows I hate sappy movies like that. I pull out my phone and decide to text Kiba. I tell him to I need help and to meet me at the movies. Hunter glances to see what I'm doing but I put my phone away before he can see anything.

"Who was that?", he asks. "I thanked Zane for telling you what movie I wanted to see", I lie. Hunter could never tell when I'm lying which works out for me.

We arrive at our destination only to see there's a long line to get tickets. Hunter groans but I smile. This will buy some time before Kiba gets here. We stand in line for about 10 minutes before I spot familiar blue eyes and brown hair. Kiba sees me and waves. I notice he isn't alone, he brought his pack with the exception of Toboe. They come this way to stand in line with us. Hunter looks at them a little annoyed.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?", I ask pretending like I didn't call him here.

"Kiba suggested we go to the movies to see that new horror movie", Blue answers. Kiba then suggest another idea, "Why don't you two join us?"

The others agree with there Alpha.

"Great idea Kiba! Don't worry Alec if it's too scary for you we'll understand if you want to leave", Hige teases.

"oh really, we'll see about that", I snap. Hige smirks. Hunter shakes his head, "We can't, we have a date remember"

"We can go another time. I'm not gonna let porky here think I'm scared", I answer, glaring at Hige.

"Then it's settled!", Kiba says with a smile.

We grab our tickets, all excited except Hunter. I mouth thank you to Kiba who winks at me. We sit in the front and again I'm between Hunter and Kiba but this time I don't mind. The movie starts and both guys takes one of my hands in theirs. I don't pull away from either of them, but I hold Kiba's hand more than Hunter's.

**Normal POV**

While the others smile during the bloody scenes, Hunter holds back fear and the urge to puke. He always hated scary movies, and Alec knew that. He wonders if Alec forgot, didn't want to be called a chicken or another reason. He looks at the person he loves and smiles at his happy face. Then the bloodiest part of the movie so far really gets to him. Hunter holds his mouth and runs to the bathroom. Kiba and Alec watch him rush out holding his mouth and stomach. They both hold back the urge to bust out laughing. Alec stops, feeling kind of bad for Hunter. He looks at Kiba and that feeling goes away.

Once the movie is over Alec and Kiba go to find Hunter. They look everywhere but can't find him. Alec asks one of the employees have the seen him and they said he left. Kiba's pack already left so it's just Kiba and Alec. They slowly walk back to the house.

"Is Hunter afraid of scary movies?", Kiba asks.

"When we were younger he was. I just assumed he got over it, apparently not", Alec replies feeling slight guilt.

Kiba takes Alec's hand in his, pulling him closer. Even though it's only for a short time, Kiba wants to spend as much time with Alec as possible. The reason being is simple, Kiba is in love with the slightly younger wolf. He loves everything about Alec. His smile, his laugh, his personality, everything. Even though Kiba knows that Alec has to marry some else, he still loves him. Then something wet hits his cheek. He looks up and sees the dark clouds. He tugs Alec to the nearest convenient store. Alec looks at him confused. Kiba points outside as it starts to rain.

"Oh, is Kiba scared of a little rain?", Alec teases. Kiba frowns, "No I just thought you didn't want to get wet"

"Thank you for your concern but I happen to like the rain", Alec replies running outside.

He dances around letting the freezing cold rain hit his skin. He turns to Kiba and holds out his hand. Kiba runs out to him, noticing how beautiful Alec looks.

"At least put on your hood", Kiba says, pulling Alec's hood over his head. Alec laughs. "yes dear"

Kiba takes Alec's hand, looking into his lilac eyes. Even with the icy rain Kiba's skin felt warm against Alec's. He breaks away from Kiba and for awhile they just play in the rain. They know it may seem childish but it's fun. Kiba would never tell his pack that he actually had fun playing in the rain, mainly because of his pride. Even so being with Alec makes it ok. When they stop Alec takes Kiba to a small abandon warehouse he found when he was little.

"It's not much but it'll let us dry until the rain stops", Alec says. He grabs some fire wood he stored here about a month ago and with his lighter starts a fire.

He takes out two blankets and hands Kiba one. Kiba takes it and sets it next to him.

"You've really come prepared", he laughs. Alec grins. "Well I stocked this place just in case I wanted to run away, and since no one comes here I have this place all to myself'

"so no one knows about this place?", Kiba asks.

"No one except you", Alec admits.

"I guess that makes me special", Kiba grins. "I guess it does", Alec replies grinning back.

Alec, getting bothered by his wet clothes decides to take them off. He stands up and unzips his jacket, throwing it on the floor. He starts to take off his shirt revealing a feminine yet toned body. Kiba can't help stare. Kiba can hear his heart pound at his ear drums. He can feel a burning sensation at his cheeks. Alec looks over his shoulder to find his crush staring at him. They both quickly turn their head away in embarrassment. Alec sits down and covers himself with his blanket, still embarrassed. Both boys remain silent while Kiba takes off his jacket, and shirt too. Alec steals a few glances at him. He never thought Kiba could getting any hotter than he already was ,but now with that wet hair and body Alec knows he was dead wrong. Kiba walks over and sits next to him. Kiba wraps himself and Alec in his blanket. Alec's heart races but he rests his head on Kiba, both embracing each other's warmth. Alec feels so safe with Kiba. He drifts off into a blissful sleep. He chuckles softly at the sleeping teen and decides to fall asleep as well.

Alec is the first one to wake. He finds himself in wolf form, curled into a ball, laying next to a still sleeping white wolf. He smiles, changing into his illusion. He starts to slowly stroke Kiba's pure white fur. He softly sings the song he wrote for him.

_I hung up my phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside_

_It was a rush _

_What a rush_

'_Cause the possibility _

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me_

_It's just too much_

_Just too much_

He walks over to where he hid one of his guitars and pulls it out. He goes to the far end of the room and plays as softly as he can, not trying to disturb Kiba.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized _

_So mesmerized _

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do?_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away _

_But I know this crush ain't going_

_Away_

_Going away_

Kiba pretends to be sleep, listening to the lyrics Alec is singing. He realizes Alec is singing about him.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging,_

_Spending time, boy, are we just friends?_

_Is there more?_

_Is there more?_

_ See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_'Cause I believe that we can make this _

_Into something that'll last_

_Last forever_

_Forever_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you,_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think When your all alone_

_All that we could be,Where this thing could gooo_

_Am I crazy or falling in love, Is this real or just another crush. _

Alec stops playing unable to finish. A single tear escapes his eye. He's in love with a guy he can't to be with and has to be with a guy he's not in love with. Kiba loves a guy he can't be with and has to watch him be with someone else. Both boys remain still stricken by the cruelty of their situation.

* * *

**ME: Hoped you like! if you did? if you don't still review as i said before your opinion MATTERS!**

**Also the sonng used if you haven't heard it or forgot about it is crush by David Archuleta**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the very late update but i'm back and here is chapter 6 Hope you like!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Alec's POV**

Kiba sits up and gives me a worried look. I put my guitar away and drop my illusion. Walking towards him I force a smile. I nuzzle him, his white fur mixing with mine. I gaze into his golden eyes, melting. I guess it's true. I love him. I couldn't deny that even if I wanted to. I don't want to. We decide to skip school today, trying to make the best of the situation. Kiba lays back down and I curl up next to him, hoping to get I few more hours of sleep. My phone is probably broken because of the rain, which is a good thing, I don't need my sister knowing where I am. I glance at Kiba before I drift off to sleep again.

This time Kiba wakes up first. My eyes flutter open to find a white wolf gazing at me with a gentle smile. I smile back, uncaring off the fact he probably watched me sleep. We change into our illusions and he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close. My smile grows. I wrap my arms around his neck. He presses his lips firmly against mine. The first kiss is short and sweet, but the second long and passionate. I know it may seem wrong, after all I'm engaged to someone else, but I can't help who I love. He slowly lowers us to the floor, smiling. Our tongues fight for dominance, as always Kiba wins. My body starts to feel hot as Kiba tongue explores. We break for a second to breathe before he reclaims my lips. His bare skin against mine sends burning currents through my body. I run my fingers through his soft, brown locks. He moves one of his hands from my waist to my cheek, his fingers lightly brushing my upper body. I start to give in to his touch. Then my phone rings.

I'm shocked it's not broken but I really wish it was. I chose to ignore it but it keeps ringing. Kiba stops to answer it but I pull him back, bringing his lips to mine. And my phone keeps ringing. Kiba breaks away again, laughing. I groan with a scowl. I grab my jacket to get my phone. I check to see who decided to call at the worst possible time. Speak of the devil it's Hunter. He called like 100 times since yesterday. I sit up and sigh. Kiba comes toward me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Who is it?", he asks kissing my shoulder.

He tenses up, reading the name on my cell. I bite my lip then answer it. Kiba remains still and quiet making sure Hunter can't hear him.

"Hello?", I answer trying to hide my annoyance but stays calm as Kiba continues kissing my shoulder to my neck and back.

"Hello? Alec? Thank goodness you answered, I was so worried. Where'd you go? No one knew where you and Kiba went", Hunter asks in a panic.

"We went to look for you. It started raining so we stayed over a friends house", I reply, putting it on speaker.

Hunter takes a long pause before speaking responding. "What friend Alec?", he asks in a more serious tone.

"My friend Kathleen", I lie. Mental note call Kathleen, maybe.

"Kathleen?", He asks, never hearing her name before.

Kat is a girl a year older than me. She had a crush on me when I was a freshmen. I dated her for a while but we ended up friends. She goes to UNI not to far from here.

"Look Hunter, I got to go but I'll call you later", I quickly add before hanging up.

I growl at my phone, silencing it. Kiba holds me tighter, chuckling. I form a smile as I look up at him. He smiles back, capturing my lips. He breaks away and falls on top of me. I giggle before kissing him again. Have you ever had someone that no matter how you felt can always make you smile? I know Kiba is that person for me.

**Normal POV**

Hunter hears the line go dead and sighs. Something's wrong, but he can't figure out what it is. He loves Alec but lately he's noticing that Alec's heart isn't completely there. Not saying that Alec doesn't have a heart but it just doesn't belong to him. He remembers when it did. Those were the good old days. He looks at a scarp book of them when they were together. When together they would smile and laugh. They were inseparable. Hunter even remembers the first time Alec admitted he loved him.

It was the second year of middle school. At the time Hunter and Alec were just friends. He always had a crush on Alec but Alec showed no signs of liking him, mainly because Alec doesn't show a lot of those emotions. They were heading home when Alec suddenly stopped walking. Hunter turned around to see what's wrong only to find something he's never seen before. Alec looked nervous, not very but still nervous. It was strange because Alec never gets nervous. He lowered his head, his bangs covering his face. At the time Alec had long bangs so people couldn't see his face. He lifted his head slightly showing some his head, revealing red cheeks. Hunter's heart stopped when he saw that. Ever since they were little he has seen Alec as cool, confident, and undeniably handsome, but for the first time ever Alec looked unbelievably…cute! Hunter felt his own cheeks burn. Alec met his gaze but averted his eyes away quick.

"Uh, Hunter? I have something to tell you", Alec mumbled.

Hunter's heart started beating like a drum. "Yes Alec?"

"Hunter, I…I…I love you! Um, y…you don't answer right away….", Alec managed to say before Hunter interrupted him with a kiss.

He didn't care about what Alec was going to say afterward. The only words he needed to hear were Hunter I love you. It took Alec by surprise but he did kiss back.

Hunter closes the scrapbook and heads to Alec's room. Although he's not suppose to go in there he goes anyway. The room is clean and seems untouched. Alec's scent is fills the air, but there is another scent. A scent of another male wolf. The white wolf, Kiba. Now that he thinks about it, Kiba isn't here either. Is he with Alec? Hunter starts to worry. He's been noticing that Alec and Kiba have been very friendly toward each other. More friendly than toward the others. Maybe it could be something or it could just be his imagination, either way he's still worried.

**Alec's POV**

I blush as Kiba licks my neck, down to my torso. He smirks as he feels my body tremble under his touch. He comes back up to my lips, crushing them against his. He slides one arm under my back, making my body press tightly against his. I ran my fingers through his brown locks. I pull away, my head in a daze. Before I can even move a muscle, he captures my lips.

**Normal POV**

Chloe peeks into her brother's room to see a confused Hunter sitting on the edge of the bed. She worries. Like Hunter, she's also noticed a distance between them, but unlike Hunter she knows why. It's that Kiba Alec had or still has a crush on. To make matters worse they both disappeared and they are probably alone, TOGETHER! She can feel her blood boil. She won't let that stupid white wolf get in the way of the ceremony. There's a reason why she cares so much about the union, not because of loyalty, but because she might be able to obtain her freedom. To get away from everyone, to start fresh. Don't get her wrong she loves her brother, more than anything actually, to tell you the truth she's in love with him. We all know that's wrong but she couldn't help it. Alec was all she knew. Their older brother had his own problems, and she wasn't emotional stable, so Alec took care of her. She developed feelings beyond that of brother and sister, even though she knew it was wrong. All of Alec's exes she had messed with even Hunter. She was jealous of them. They got all of Alec's attention so she would get angry. She would hurt those who got too close and even killed one for breaking her brother's heart. She's cold toward everyone, sometimes even Alec. Her icy heart is why people fear her, when in truth she feels alone. That's why the union is so important. She **needs** to get away from him, even if it pains her. She clenches her chest at the thought of never seeing his face again.

"I'm sorry Alec", she whispers.

She takes out her phone and calls someone she will wish she didn't.

"Can I help you Chloe?, a rough, angry voice asks.

"Yes Uncle"

**Alec's POV**

I lift my head off of Kiba's chest, grinning. He continues to run his fingers through my hair.

"I love you, K…I…B…A", I sing. He chuckles. "Alec, no matter what I will always love you" he replies kissing my forehead.

He will always love me, even with those comforting words why do I get this bad feeling. I decide not to stress it. I get up to put on some clothes. Kiba gets dressed too. He kisses me one last time before I put everything away and we leave.

Kiba tells me he has to meet up with his pack. I whine telling him I don't want him to leave but it doesn't work. He chuckles, kissing me, telling me he'll make it up to me. I sigh but let him leave. Before he leaves, he turns around and smiles. My cheeks burn and my heart pounds. Satisfied with my reaction, he leaves.

Hungry, I walk to find something good to eat when I feel uneasy. I ignore it but it felt like someone was watching me. I guess I should be use to that feeling. Uncle would have his men watch me, making sure I did what I was told. Uncle has been controlling my life since birth, telling me I was born for something greater. Or some crap like that. He even told me to go out with Hunter. At first I refused, but after a long "talk" I pretended to like him and confessed. I thought I did a horrible job but apparently it worked since he kissed me. At the time I was stilled confused about myself but the more time I was forced to spend with him, the more I started to actually like him. I first realized I loved him a day before he had to leave, then we broke up. I moved on though, started dating girls again. It wasn't the same, that is until I met Kiba.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. Not wanting to be bothered I turn my phone off. I really don't want to go home, even though Alexia and Cheza are probably worried. I just don't want to deal with Chloe yelling at me in one ear, and Hunter confessing to me in the other. On top of that my annoying uncle on my back, Kiba's pack on my case about my feelings for their alpha, and keeping my feelings for Kiba hidden from all of them. I've never had this much drama since my brother died.

I was 11 at the time. My uncle was actually calm that day. For the first time he hadn't come to yell at us. He had a sadden look, not surprised our brother was his favorite. Chloe was sleeping on my lap. When we were little she actually had emotions, me on the other hand I didn't. When He told us that our brother died I didn't cry or look sad. I simply said, "serves him right". He deserved it, leaving his daughter with two kids. Uncle slapped him for saying that. He began to beat me and called me a heartless monster just like my father, maybe because I didn't know how to shut up. Sadly, Chloe was forced to watch ,which killed me.

I walk to a nearby store when a black SUV pulls up next to me. A man steps out the driver's side. I continue to walk until the scent of the last person I ever want to see stands behind me.

"What do you want uncle?", I hiss. I turn around to face him when three more men jump out of the car and grab me. "What's going on?!", I yell.

Uncle says nothing before one of them puts a cloth over my mouth. I try to yell but it comes out muffled. My vision starts to fade and everything starts to go black. Something's wrong I know it. All I hope is that Kiba's ok, Kiba please be ok.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the late update but hoped you liked and please review**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait i've had trouble with internet and other stuff and so here it is although be warned this chapter isn't really happy it's kind of sad but you should have known this was coming i mean you can't have a good story without conflict so enjoy and please review**

**Chapter 7**

My eyes open and I jolt up only to find my neck chained. I fight trying to break free, using my fangs to pull the chain. My claws dig into the concert floor, leaving scratch marks. The sound of footsteps echo through the dim hall. I freeze, a low growl escaping my voice. My eyes widen, my growl grows louder, sounding like an earthquake. I bear my fangs, jumping toward the cell bars only to be harshly pulled back. The pain makes a whine break away from my lips. I sit, but the anger still written clearly on my face. One of the idiot guards laugh at my pain but the man who put me in this jail cell silences him by holding up his hand. I glare daggers as I lay on my stomach.

"_Alecsander_ do you know why you were brought here?", Uncle asks in an icy tone.

I lay my head on my paws before answering. "No but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway", I growl.

Once they drop their illusions three pairs of yellow eyes watch me, two glaring, the other waiting for something. The demon black wolf I call my uncle realizes I have nothing to add so he continues.

"Because of your disobedience you will stay here until the ceremony. I shouldn't be surprised , you were always a disappointment. I still don't understand why _**they**_ loved you so much", he spits.

My eyes widen. My parents loved me? No it isn't possible, _**they **_left us. _**They **_caused us so much pain. I push the thoughts to the back of my mind. He waits again before opening his mouth to speak once more.

"For once I thought I could be proud of you, I thought for once you did something right but you always find a way to screw things up", he curses, "You are ugly, unlovable, and cold. You hide your true self behind a pretty face and a fake smile, one I intend to break. You're nothing. You were born nothing, and you are still nothing. I gave you purpose. I gave you a reason to exist, and how do YOU repay me, by sleeping with some mutt that is a disgrace of an alpha wolf. For that you will have to be severely punished".

I shiver at his cruel words. Even though they're coming from him it still hurts. My eyes widen. How d…did he know about me and Kiba. It can't be possible. I was careful, there's no way I could get caught. Kiba? No he wouldn't tell, he knows the consequences just as much as I do. His pack? No they are too loyal to Kiba to go against him especially if it's about his love life. Chloe? Please let it not be her, but now that I think about it has to be. She's loyal to Uncle not to me, at least not like she used to. How could she! I tremble from anger. I growl low. I try to keep my composer but my instincts are completely against it.

"Since I know from experience that physical pain doesn't effect you how about emotion pain. For years I've waited to see those fake expressions crack. Now I think I know what will make you suffer. Let's just say ,for that mutt you call Kiba, tomorrow will be the day he wishes he never met you", he smirks.

My eyes widen before an uncontrollable rage boils in my blood. I jolt up, snapping my jaws as if to bite him, fully knowing I can't. He laughs, wickedly. I shut my eyes tight, my heart dropping, my ears bleeding. I don't want Kiba hurt, I rather die than let him get hurt because of my mistakes.

"No please! I'll do anything you ask, just d…don't hurt him", I beg. The first time I show weakness, it has to be in front of _**him**_.

"Good, now here's is what I order you do Aleczander. Break all ties with Kiba and your friends, you need no more distractions. When the union is over you shall go oversees with Hunter and start over. You have until the end of tomorrow to do so or else everyone you care about will be punished one by one", he barks, an icy bark.

I tremble under his words. His goons release me but I barely move, I forgot how. I'm so conflicted I have to bite my lip to stop from trembling even more, and I don't realize that we're in our human form. Annoyed by my absent minded state, one shoves me. I'm too sad to growl in anger. I subconsciously follow them, thinking of what to say to Kiba, how to say anything at all. They take me back home and quickly drive away. I take a deep breath, trying to regain my normal composer. I force a fake smile on my face before opening the door. My house smells like lunar flowers, wolves, and worry. The atmosphere is tense but in a way calm. I attempt to silently shut the door but, being in a house full of wolves, I fail. Alexia runs down the stairs, with a huge smile.

"Mommy!", Alexia cheers. She rushes into my arms, wrapping her small arms around my neck. "I've missed you mommy".

I chuckle. I pick her up and hold her close. While I hug her my mind can't seem to grasp the fact that I might have to leave her behind and forget my old life here. Once I marry Hunter, I will be completely owned by _**them **_by _**him, **_something I loathed since the day I gained a rebellious freewill. I whisper to her to go find Chloe for me so she runs off and does as she is told. As she skips off I mentally curse. I know it was Chloe that told Uncle, no other person would. What to do with her is unknown. I head off to my room, which thankfully Hunter isn't there. His scent still lingers, telling me what he's touched and how long he was here. I freeze as I feel a pair of lilac eyes resting on me.

"You needed something?", she asks trying her best to hide her emotions although the crack in her voice says otherwise.

I chuckle making her confused. "Why, Chloe, why? After everything I've done for you why me?", I ask balling my fist to prevent me from going crazy.

I can feel her tense up at my words. I turn around and glare with my eye that's visible. She flinches. She averts her eyes away. She mumbles something silently but I can make out 'I'm sorry' with her lips. I rush over there and push her against the wall. She winces. My arm pressed firmly at her neck.

"How could you?!", I question. I start to tremble, hiding my face. "H…how?".

She doesn't respond. Suddenly both Hunter and Kiba rush into the room. They both freeze, stunned at what they see. Kiba is the first on to move of the two. He grabs and pries me away from Chloe, holding me. He holds me tighter and tighter, our bodies firmly pressed. I stop shivering, confused. Why is he comforting me? Why am I letting him comfort me? I almost forgot about the other two wolves in my room, almost. I rest my hands on Kiba's chest. He loosens his grip. He rest his hands around my waist. I flinch noting that Hunter probably feels uncomfortable with that but ignores it. I don't fully turn around but enough where I can see Chloe hide behind Hunter. Hunter opens his mouth to speak however no words escape his lips. They both retreat my room, wanting to forget what just happened. Although they left, the awkward silence doesn't leave with them. I sigh. I look up at Kiba with apologetic eyes. His lips say nothing but his eyes seem worried. I kiss him reassuringly, he takes a while to kiss back.

"Kiba…", I mumble, I have to end things before it hurts even more. "Kiba….I"

I'm cut off by his smile which distracts me and I notice everything else. I breath in his scent, I take in his warmth, I react to his touch which feels as if he's touching me all over, he whispers my name and I shiver under the feeling. I sometimes hate the effect Kiba has on me. A small moan manages to free itself from my throat. He laughs. I blush. Even with this moment I can't help but feel sad. Today I've been emotionally compromised for the first time in my life. It pains me more than I ever thought. At first, I didn't care about anything. Life was life and I had to live it but now that's changed. Sure I cared about people Alexia and Cheza but nothing compares to Kiba, because of him I have going to go through a pain like never before. I will either stay with Kiba and possible get him killed or forget it and move on, killing me inside. Either way my uncle would have gained his wish, me suffering.

Kiba gently guides me to my bed, after he locked the door. I hesitantly follow. He sits and gazes at me, expecting me to sit with him. It takes every bone in my body to refuse but I do. He looks confused. I look away. I have to end things, it's dangerous to be around him. He reaches up to touch me but I stop him before I could give in. He tries again.

"Kiba!", I snap a little too harshly "Don't, don't touch me".

He stands up and tries to wrap his strong arms around me. I push them away, getting away from him. Even more confused and somewhat hurt, he stands there. I bite my bottom lip before speaking again.

"We need to end things, Kiba. I can't keep doing this", I mumble. He inches closer. "What?!" "I can't do this anymore, I love Hunter, not you. You were a mistake", I speak louder.

He takes my arm, making me look at him. "You're lying, I know it". His expression hurts me so much my heart falls. "No I'm not! You were just a pawn in my game to get back at my uncle. I never loved you, it's impossible for me to love anything anyway. But I can honestly say I love Hunter and I'm going to marry him. I'm not sorry for string you along, I'm sorry that you fell for my act".

I started to push him out the door when he grabs me. "You're lying, I know it. You love me. The feelings we have for each other, even you can't fake that", he says calmly. He cups my cheeks before continuing. "I love you Alec, more than anything and anyone in the world. I would give up everything, even paradise for you", he whispers. NO, No, no, please stop talking.

I shove out the door. "Look! It's over, we're done! Get that in your head and stay out of my room!", I scream before slamming the door in his face. I fall to my knees. I'm sorry Kiba, but you're better off without me. I slowly walk to my bed. I grab my ipod from on top of my desk and decide to play birthday massacre "to die for". I drift to sleep, figuring out how truly tired I am. Sadly, I dream of Kiba and how much I probably hurt him.

I wake only for it to be dark instead of morning. I sit and exit my room. The house is dark, meaning everyone is sleeping. I decide to sneak into Hunter's room. As quiet as possible I open and close the door. I stroll across the room to his bed. Placing one knee on the side of the bed, I hover over him, placing a kiss on his cheek. His eyes flutter open as he turns over to face me. "hey you", he murmurs. I smile. I lay my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me. He drifts back to sleep with a huge smile plastered on his face. I lay there trying to sort my endless thoughts. What s life going to be like once I marry Hunter? Sure he knows how to make me smile and most of the time his goofiness makes me laugh but something'smissing. With Kiba there's a spark, a sensation that takes my breath away. I love them both but I worry that with Hunter there won't be that spark, that feeling that no matter what with you everything's ok, that sense of pure and undeniable happiness. I wish there is but no matter I'm afraid that no one can even make me feel the way Kiba has.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed i promise it will get happier also please review and make you day! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like and please review! Merry Christmas**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Kiba POV**

When Alec ended things with me I couldn't believe it. No, I couldn't process what happened was real. Not too long ago he was in my arms, telling me he loved me. The next, he's telling me that's it's all a lie, everything. I refuse to buy that crap! I felt it, his pain, how hard it was from him to say that. He didn't want to say, even after we both knew it was a lie. He was forced to say it, but by who? His Uncle? Chloe? I guess that would explain what Hunter and I walked in on. Wait, that doesn't explain why she was scared. If she caused this then wouldn't she stand up for herself and allow her alpha instincts to make Alec submit. I don't understand. Something bad must've happened when we separated, but what? I have to get to the bottom of this!

I run downstairs to the door. Cheza blocks the way, waiting for me with a serious expression. I stop and glare. I need to help Alec, even if I don't know where to begin I have to something. Anything! I don't have time for this. Her expression softens to a smile. She hugs me and slips a piece of paper into my hand.

"Good luck", she whispers. Walking away, she goes over to my pack who all looks at me with encouragement. No matter what a pack has each other's back.

I look over the piece of paper then start taking off. I need answers and I know exactly who will give it to me. Alec's parents. Maybe they can explain this whole union thing. Maybe it won't do much but it's a start and I need anything. I change into my wolf form. With a newly found energy I race as fast as my legs can go. Images of Alec begin to go off in my head, only giving me more determination.

Countless hours go by before I arrive at my goal. My legs are stiff but Alec's worth it. I change into my illusion before knocking on the door to a small house in a nice suburban area. Hearing footsteps approaching closer, a petite woman answers the door. Her skin caramel, her jet black hair ending at the small of her back, her eyes hazel. She resembles Chloe so much except for the hazel eyes and actual smile.

"Well hello! How may I help you?", she asks in a kind manner. "Are you Mrs. Valentine?", I ask hoping so much that she is. She smiles. "Depends who's askin' ", she winks. I smile slightly in relief. "I'm Kiba. I'm a friend of your son Alec", I reply. Her eyes widen. She peers outside and behind me before tugging me into her house.

"You know Alec? Is he alright? Is he hurt? Wait, did he come here with you", she worries rapidly spitting out questions I know she was dying to ask one of these days. "No he's not with me, he doesn't even know I'm here. He's fine, physically. But the union is coming up and he's being forced to marry someone when he's in love with someone else and I need your help. Please", I answer.

Her expression is slightly pained but she leads me into the dining room. She motions me the the honey colored dining table and we sit down. She offers me some tea but I decline. She pours herself a cup before continuing our conversation.

"I'm sure you have many questions. But first can you tell me about him and more of the situation?", she asks. As she asked I further explain the situation and tell about her son. She starts to tear up but smiles brightly. "I see. You mentioned Aleczander being in love with someone else. It's you, isn't? I probably should have known, you coming down here to help him and the way you describe my son". I don't respond, waiting for her to answers the questions knows I have.

"Anyway, to the beginning. I was young when I met their father. It was during spring and I was visiting an old friend of mine. Then I saw him, it was love at first sight. I knew there was something, a spark, a connection as soon as we laid my eyes on one another we knew we were meant to be. The unfortunate part was, he was engaged to someone else. He told me it was part of his families tradition that the alpha would have an arranged marriage. Finding that out, I wanted to end things with him. I mean she was beautiful, had everything. Me, I wasn't rich, I was pretty but nothing compared to her. The only difference between us was I had seen more of the world and experienced more culture than she ever did. Anyway, no matter how I felt, I couldn't be with him, it was wrong. Sadly, I failed to stay away", she informs staring at her tea as if traveling back to distant memories. "So instead of being around him I hung out with his brother. I noticed he started to fall for me. He was a nice guy but I didn't feel the same. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't I let go. In the end, I did what I thought was right. On the wedding day I crashed the ceremony, confessed how I felt, and ran away with the groom. His family hated me that day. His brother especially. I had my first son not long after that. We kept him under the radar for quite sometime until they found out I was having twins. A girl and a boy. The woman my husband was suppose to marry had a son so they figured one of my children could marry the pup in the future. We declined though. We wanted no part in the families' affairs. He didn't care. He made the entire clan turn on us, took our kids, and forced us to leave otherwise my darling pups lives would be in danger. I'll never forget the look on Alec's face that day", she adds her voice cracking from recalling a bad memory.

I place my hand on her's and smile. She wipes away her tears and smiles back.

"I may not have be able to save Alec from this fate but you can. At any and every cost stop the wedding because only you can give my son happiness. You and only you can mend the pain he's probably been through. Now go, save my son from a life he doesn't want to live!", She urges kicking me out the door.

It takes me a minute to process everything. Once I have everything down I smile at the door, even tough she can't see it. I change forms and run back home. I know what I need to do now. I have to protect Alec because he means more to me than anything. He is my light, my life, my paradise and I'm not going to lose that.

**Alec's POV**

*Guitar and bass drum plays

_We're under pressure,Seven billion people in the world trying to fit inKeep it together,Smile on your face even though your heart is frowningBut hey now, you know, boy,We both know it's a cruel worldBut I will take my chancesAs long as you love meWe could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be brokeAs long as you love meI'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me love meAs long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me love meI'll be your soldier,Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, boyI'll be your HovaYou can be my Destiny's Child on the scene boySo don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to flyJust take my handAs long as you love meWe could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be brokeAs long as you love meI'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your goldAs long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me love meAs long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me love me_

_I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujahGive me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,I'll beat you thereBoy you know I got youUs, trust...A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we doUsed to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view_

_now we stepping out like, "Whoa" ,Oh GodCameras point and shoot, Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you,You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new boy to be bothered with,But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,It's green where you water itSo I know we got issues baby true, true, true,But I'd rather work on this with youThan to go ahead and start with someone newAs long as you love me_

_As long as you love me We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be brokeAs long as you love meI'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your goldAs long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love meAs long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love meAs long as you loooooooove-love me As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-loveAs long as you love, yea_

_As long as you love me that's all I want babyAs long as you love meI'll be your platinum, I'll be silver, I'll be you goldAs long as yoou love me_

I open my eyes, listening intently to the last note hanging in the air. Something wet rolls down my cheek. I don't pay much mind to until I realize it's a tear. I quickly wipe it away before anyone notice. Alice cheers for another song well done.

"Man! We are so ready for the spring festival", she cheers even louder, jumping up and down. We all, with the exception of Zane, laugh at her. Today was the day. I had to end things with my friends. Even after everything. I sigh so loud the earth might have shook. Zane takes notice but remains silent as normal. I look out the window of the music room, pressing my fingers against the warm glass. It's amazing how quiet the school is when no one's around. I feel a hand being placed on my shoulder. I react to just simply stay put.

"Hey Alec you've been acting weird lately, somethin' wrong", Charlie asks. "There's nothing wrong with him. He just got a case of the love bug", Alice answers.

I don't know why but I blush. "W…what I…I'm not in l…love!", I protest. My stutter makes my obvious lie very clear. "Oh really, what that Kiba guy. There's been some weird tension with you two. Or that Hunter guy I know you two used to go out so which one is it?"

"I don't LOVE Hunter!", I argue. Zane's eyes widen slightly before going back to his normal scowl. "So Kiba then….?" "I can't love Kiba", I mumble.

Marie comes over and pulls my cheeks. "Ow,ow ooowwww". She let's go but with a worry expression. "I know I shouldn't be serious. We're gonna kill at the festival!", I reply changing the subject.

I have to end things but not now at least let me spend the time I have left.

* * *

**A/N: That was it i kind of had idea issues and well made that. Hoped you liked and please review. That is all. Good Day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All right it's been a long time sorry about late update. I've had writers block, then got grounded and had work and some other stuff. Now I tried my best to do something with this chapter but I am fairly disappointed in myself hopefully you aren't with me and if you are how does that make you feel I want to know so please review. It would bring a smile to my face :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Alec's POV**

We all decide to go Marie's house to have a Disney movie marathon. Yes, I did say Disney because we are just cool like that. Anyway, we arrive and her butler Jeffery opens the door and leads us to entertainment room. I've always wanted one but Chloe and Uncle both said it's a stupid waste of time and money. Even though it's the middle of the day we change into our PJ's to get into the little kid vibe. The popcorn and other junk foods were already prepared and the first movie on our list, the Lion King, was about to play. I was the first person jump on the couch closest to the TV. Charlie usually gets this couch but I finally beat him to it. He crosses his arms and pouts but I don't move. He took exception that. Suddenly he smirks which worries me. Before I can react he's sitting on top of me slowly crushing me.

"Y…you're crushing me!" I cough. He smirks even more. "Fine!" I say in defeat.

He gets up with a satisfied smirk. I roll my eyes but chuckle a bit. I still want to sit in the front so I decide to sit on my floor instead. Marie walks in and hands us each a Disney plushy. I get Stitch because I'm awesome. The lights dim and the movie begins to play. Charlie, Alice, and I get ready to sing. Zane and Marie keep to themselves as usual.

"It's the circle of liffffeeeee! And it moves us alllLLLLLL!", we sing at the top of our lungs. We continue to sing until Zane gets annoyed and throws pillows at our heads. We laugh before calming down with him rolling his eyes, Marie smiling.

Halfway through the movie I get up to get something to drink. As I walk into the kitchen I soon remember my Uncle's awful words. I don't have much time left. Soon they won't be my friends anymore. This knowledge hurts my heart. For what I did, the wedding is gaining closer. The closer the ceremony, the closer I am to losing my freedom. Even now, I was never truly free. Always, I was subjected to a controlled life of putting the pack first and obeying the alpha without question. The way of my family kills me inside. My body soon feels so hot, boiling with rage. A soft hand, with familiar kind scent, is placed on my shoulder. I turn around with the fake smile that I've taken the time to master. To my relief it's Marie. She gives a worried look. She knows something is up, she knows me too well. I don't feel like explaining so I smile even more. I've noticed that I smile so much I can even trick myself into believing that I'm truly happy. I sigh. I grab some water before we return to the others and continue to watch the movie. I sit back where I was before when a light flashes next to me. I look in my bag to find I got a text. It's from Chloe!

_Alec, we've moved the wedding. The ceremony will take place in two days. Tomorrow you will meet Hunter's family. _

I let out a sigh. I should have known this was coming. I reply ok. At this point it's best to be obedient. I put my phone away to continue the movie. After a few more movies I get another text message.

_Hey Alec it's Hunter, um, my parents decided to come early. They want to have dinner with us. Can you please come back? _

I sigh even more. I guess my last day with my friends must come to an end. I get up and press pause.

Charlie and Alice protest. I simply smile at them.

"I have to leave guys but I just wanted to say one thing. Thank you. Thank you for everything. I really, truly appreciate your friendship. It means the world to me. I'm glad to have met you all and hope we stay friends forever. So thank you" I tell them with the best sincerity I've ever given them. They look at me confused.

"What's up? It's almost like you're saying goodbye, weirdo" Charlie replies concerned. I hug them.

"Not goodbye but see you later. So until then later and yeah I am pretty weird", I say before walking out the door.

I run back home, my legs feeling heavier than normal. I really don't want to see his parents again. They're stuck up and annoying. Ugh! This whole ordeal is making me sound depressing! I'm not usually this dark and depressing. Wait, scratch that. I grew up with Chloe as my sister and alpha it's no wonder I'm so gloomy. Wanna know the worst part? After the ceremony I'll never get to see Kiba again. I know we've only been together a short while but it was the best and most emotional time of my life, and I wouldn't trade it for the world! I arrive at the house greeted by new scents. Knowing how Hunter's parents are, I quickly sneak into my room. Unfortunately, sneaking in isn't the best option in this house.

"Alec! There you are! You need to get changed!" Hunter whispers slamming my door open. I roll my eyes and slowly do as I'm told.

I can tell he's getting impatient. For fun, I slow down even more. On the end of his rope he grabs me, pulls me into the closet and tries to force me to change! So badly I want to kick his ass and make him beg for mercy but I can't, that will only make things worse. I do try to break free for his hold but his grip is too tight.

'_I gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him! I'm so gonna kill him!' _, I curse inwardly.

I finally wiggle out of his grasp and came out of the closet. -_- Oh, the irony. I move quickly to the closest mirror and freeze. He didn't! He put me in a freaking dress and high heels! I study myself. I'm in a backless, knee lenght ruby red dress with matching ruby heels.

"Hunter I'm gonna!... where'd you go?" I say realizing he left either because his parents are down stairs or the fact I was going to kill me. To make myself feel better, I say the second one. Chloe silently walks in. I look down at the floor and sit down on the stool she brings in. I close my eyes, swallowing the tiny bit of pride i have left, and let her do my make up and hair.

"Why do I have to do this?", I ask. Without hesitation she replies, "It was orders". She finshes up, bows, and leaves to join the others. I examine myself and just stare. My lips glossed in red, my lashes full and long, my cheeks blushed, and my hair a lot more neat and classy than my normal look. Yep, I now have no more pride. I sigh before heading toward the stairs. With every once of grace I could muster, I glide down the steps and greet my "family". All eyes turned to me making me feel rather awkward. They don't know that though. I curtsey at my future in-laws and uncle before I walk over to Hunter and wrap my arms around his arm. I gaze into his lovestruck eyes with my adorable ones. He completely falls for it.

"Ready to go?", Chloe askes. Everyone noddes as we follow her to the cars. I look back wondering where Cheza and the others are but I keep to myself, afraid to ask. We drive to a place unknowing to me. I sit quietly gazing out the window. Kiba, Kiba how I miss you so.

Pack POV

They had been searching for hours to find their alpha but he was nowhere to be found. They gave up after three hours. They tried to go back to the house but Chloe kicked them out because Hunter's Parents were coming. So the pack and Cheza went to local pub.

"Kiba needs to get over Alec he's not worth it ", Tsume groans before taking a swig of beer.

Blue glares at daggers at him, "Don't say that! That's like saying is Toboe worth it if you two were in their situation. Tsume doesn't reply but hates that she said that.

"All I'm saying is that Kiba barely knows the guy and is killing himself for him. I hate to see Kiba lie this is all".

Hige stops eating and thinks about the whole thing. Before wolves are right and it's heartbreaking seeing Kiba like this but he thinks back to Blue. He loved her, still loves her as much as Kiba loves Alec and vice versa. They all know what it's like to be devoted to someone but Kiba has been all alone. They thought for sure that Cheza was going to be his destined mate but things happened and they never became anything more than friends. In truth, despite not showing an once of care about the whole thing Hige can admit he has become rather fond of Alec and his pack, with an exception to Chloe. Never the less, He thought Alec would be the end to all their problems. They had a home, made friends, and everything seemed to be perfect. At first he thought that was becasue they found Cheza but it was truly because of Alec. It was a disappointment when Alec chose Hunter over their alpha but everyone except Hunter knows that was a lie. Alec loves Kiba. No one could deny that. Even though he hides his true opinion behind jokes and a goofy smile he does feel strongly about this.

Toboe is the most concerned. He liked playing with Alexia, or talking with Zane, or singing along with Alec. He knows that if Kiba and Alec don't get back together he'll get to do those things and he loves the other pack. He even likes Chloe, maybe because he's too nice. He sighs. It's been so obvious that Alec and Kiba are made for each other expect Alec and Kiba. He use to find it interesting the way they would look at each other. He thinks back to the day he was in the park.

He was humming to himself while watching the people.

"You have a nice voice". A voice whispered behind him. Toboe looked back to find Alec standing over him with a gentle smile. He quickly turned away, flushed. No one has really heard him sing before.

"Hey Toboe I've been working on a cover for a song could you help me with it?"

Toboe looked up in shock. No one has ever asked him to sing with or for them before. He didn't know what to do. He stared into Alec's lilac eyes and found a strange sense of comfort in them. Toboe nodded and Alec smiled more. He sat down next to the smaller boy and pulled out his guitar.

_There was a time  
I used to look into my father's eyes.  
In a happy home  
I was a king, I had a gold throne.  
Those days are gone,  
Now the memory's on the wall.  
I hear the songs  
From the places where I was born._

Upon the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.  
My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah

He strummed the guitar in a magical tune that brought a happiness to Toboe's ear.

_There was a time  
I met a girl of a different kind.  
We ruled the world,  
I thought I'd never lose her out of sight.  
We were so young, I think of her now and then.  
I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend._

Upon the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.  
My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

On the chorus they would harmonize and everytime it would bring a smile to both of their lips, mainly Toboe's.

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! [3x]  
Yeah_

Alec let the last note hang in the air before he put the guitar away.

"That was awesome!" Toboe shouted in amazement. Alec only laughed before he heard the call of his sister. He waved bye to Toboe and ran toward his alpha twin.

Toboe never forgot that. He wants more moments like that with Alec's pack but if Alec goes through with the wedding he will never get the chance to. He wants to stop the ceremony but he's only one pup but knowing Kiba he won't let the union happen. Or at least he hopes. Kiba's been gone a while and things are getting tense between the two packs. They would have said something but Alec's Uncle scares them, just a little. It's not like he's intimidating or anything . No, nothing of the sort. Anyway Kiba needs to hurry back and fast.

* * *

**Alright hoped you like and if you didn't I am sorry find it in your heart, if you have one, to forgive me ANYWAY plz review and i'll try to update faster**


End file.
